The Drudge's Story
by Eloin
Summary: In All the Weyrs of Pern, MasterHarper Robinton is drugged and kidnapped to force Benden to destroy the AIVAS. But how was Robinton administered the fellis-laced food and wine? This is the drudge's story. - Reviews very much appreciated! -
1. Chapter 1

The Drudge's Story 1

Disclaimer: The Dragonriders of Pern and all characters you recognise belong to the McCaffreys. I can only claim little Nelka.

Sharra turned to Lessa with a sigh.

"Now that's taken care of, I suppose I have to check on that child who served Robinton and Zair."

"Agreed." Lessa snorted. "Stupid girl! Did she really think she could get away with poisoning the MasterHarper?"

"Lessa," Menolly joined them after one last glance in the direction of Jaxom and Sharra's room, where her beloved Master lay. "You don't know what really happened."

"What do _you_ think happened?" The tiny woman rounded on the newcomer, her body vibrating with suppressed emotion. "Menolly! That child almost killed them both, and Robinton is still –" she broke off, gritting her teeth. Sharra glanced between them, noting the unshed tears glistening in both women's eyes. She too, was still shaken by the image of the normally so active and vibrant MasterHarper lying in her bed, frail, shrunken, his skin tinged with grey.

Last night Ruatha had hosted a splendid Gather, at the height of which MasterHarper Robinton had been drugged and spirited away by a group of dissidents who thought to force Lord Jaxom and the Benden Weyrleaders to destroy the last link they all had to their amazing ancestors. It had been some time before his friends noticed that the man sitting where they'd left him was not the MasterHarper; was indeed unknown to them, and was dead. A panicky search of the entire Hold as well as its outlying environs had revealed nothing, and it had been early morning by the time the little firelizards had discovered Robinton in a cart travelling hurriedly across the fields in direction of the sea.

Sharra compressed her lips to contain her anger. She had been the first to attend him when Jaxom and his dragon Ruth had brought the still unconscious man directly to her bedchamber. She had seen the bruises he'd sustained from the wild cross-country flight, stuffed as he was into a narrow wooden compartment. She had also seen how blue his lips were, how grey his skin, and felt the faint beat of his weak heart. Too much fellis could kill a man, not to mention a man with the Harper's heart trouble. She had done all she could, and the MasterHealer Oldive was with him now. Time alone would tell if the man loved by the whole planet would recover.

"Weyrwoman Lessa, MasterHarper Menolly, would you accompany me and be witnesses of this interrogation?" Sharra asked formally, giving all three of them time to regain their composure. After a short pause, her companions both nodded; Lessa sharply, decisively, while Menolly's was slower but no less determined. Sharra relaxed slightly and allowed herself a brief smile. "I assure you, Jaxom and I intend to get to the bottom of this matter once and for all. I will question this girl – thoroughly – and find out all she is hiding." She turned and led the way, trusting the other two to follow.

She hesitated before the heavy door and then turned to Menolly.

"Menolly, please remember you're a Harper first of all. Maybe I should have asked someone else, more distanced from Robinton…" Her voice trailed off. "I need you to be impartial in this." Menolly flushed.

"I know my duty, Lady Sharra, as well as you know yours. We are all close to my Master," she waved an elegant hand at Lessa and Sharra. "But I, as you both, intend to keep my emotions in check. I am, as you say, Harper first, Robinton's protégée second." She smiled sadly at Sharra, who nodded assent before turning to Lessa.

"Would you be so kind as to…" Sharra paused, groping for the right words. "Use your full abilities?"

The Weyrwoman gazed up at her and quirked the corner of her lips. Whether it was meant to be a smile or a grimace, Sharra could not tell.

"Of course. I will see what I can hear from her."

Sharra hated this part of her duties. She was kind-hearted and disliked meting out judgement, and interrogating those caught misbehaving was the worst part of the process. However, as Lady of Ruatha Hold, she had to see justice done. And in such a matter as vital as this, it definitely fell to her to question the little drudge who had given Robinton and Zair fellis-laced food. Raising her chin, she gestured for the door to be opened by the guard.

Wide eyes blinked at them out of a smudged face, startled and half-blinded by the light flooding through the open door. The girl had spent the night in a dark room lighted only by an almost-spent glow, supplied with bread and water. As the women approached, her eyes grew wide and she cringed, trying to hide in the shadows thrown by the narrow cot. The serviceable Gather clothes she was wearing were soiled and one shoulder seam was torn. Her tangled hair fell over her face as she hunched her shoulders.

Sharra snapped her fingers for more glows and regarded the child as dispassionately as she could. She seemed young, maybe 12, already growing into womanhood, but undernourished and lanky, too thin.

"What is your name, age and rank?" Her voice sounded too sharp in the silence. The girl's only reaction was to snuffle and huddle even closer to the wall, trying to wrap her arms around herself. Sharra tried again, moderating her voice to a quieter tone.

"Your name? Age? What hold are you from?" A whimper was her answer.

A touch on her arm startled Sharra and she turned her head sharply.

"She's scared almost witless, Sharra. Her mind is in turmoil." Lessa directed her attention to the girl again. "Let me calm her first." At Sharra's nod, Lessa approached the huddled figure and spoke softly to her. She stretched out a hand and gently smoothed the rough hair, murmuring all the while. It always amazed Sharra how Lessa could be bitingly acerbic one moment and extremely gentle the next. To Sharra's astonishment, Lessa had convinced the girl to uncurl and sit up within a few minutes, and soon she was calm enough to answer questions. The darting of her eyes showed she was still afraid, but the terror had receded.

"Who did this to you?" was Sharra's first query, gesturing at the girl's face, where a dark bruise was beginning to mottle her cheek and brow. At first she had thought it was only a shadow, but when the child's head was raised to face the full light of the glow, she could see she had been hit, and brutally at that. After a frightened glance at Lessa, the girl answered softly, "The men who brought me here hit me."

Sharra inhaled sharply through her nose. The guards of the Hold ought to know better than to use such brute force against a child like this. However, perhaps she had struggled; and with emotions running as high as they had last night, it was no real surprise the men had taken what revenge they could on someone involved in the plot to harm the MasterHarper. Nevertheless, she would have to speak to them about this. Sharra disliked violence, especially unnecessary violence, being directed against children. She sat down on one of the stools which had been brought in and leaned forward.

"I'll see to that later. Now, child, we will begin again. Tell me your name, age and rank, if you have any. Name the hold you are from. Tell me everything you know."


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Nelka. I am 13. I live in the hills, with my family. My father is a woodworker, and my brothers work with him. I do not like working with wood. It gives me splinters, and hurts my hands. Father says I am not to do what he does, but what I can do best.

I tend the flock. I can do that very well. The goats come to me when I call, and they follow me wherever I go. I know my way in the hills very well, and I never get lost. I have two dogs that help me, and they are my best friends. One is silver and black, and I have named him Shadow; the other is brown, like the grass in summer, so I have named him Heat. Mother makes my midday meals and sends them with me and I spend all day in the hills with my friends. My other sisters stay home and cook and clean with Mother. They sometimes say things about me that are not nice. They say I am slow and stupid, that I cannot cook like them, or clean the house. They say I will never get a husband.

But Mother and Father say that even if I cannot work wood like my brothers or keep house like my sisters, I can tend the flocks best of all. I go out with them every morning, when the sun is just peeking over the ridge, and lead them to the best grazing. I always pick a new place so the goats have enough to eat every day. Heat and Shadow help me and they can run very fast when they need to. Sometimes a goat wanders off alone and I have to send Heat away to look for it. Shadow is best at staying with the flock, and Heat is best at looking for the strays. I like to sit and watch my flock. They are good company.

Sometimes it is not so nice, when it rains. But I have a warm cloak made of wool and it keeps me dry. I laugh because the wool comes from my flock, and the goats laugh with me as I sit under a tree wearing their hair to stay warm. They stay near me when it rains because they do not like getting wet very much. The trees keep most of the rain off us.

I also milk my lady goats. Every morning before we go out I milk them and strain the milk into the big churn in the dairy. I can make cheese! My family likes the cheese I make very much, and my brother says that maybe a man will marry me just for the cheese I make. I do not think I want to be married, though. I like my friends, the goats, and Heat and Shadow better than my brothers. If I marry, it would have to be someone like my brothers, and I do not like them very much sometimes. They are too loud and they say things I do not understand.

One day I was in the hills and Heat perked up his ears. That is his way of saying that he hears something. I stood up and climbed the tree I was sitting under to get a better view. Soon I saw a runner with a man sitting on him. He had a lovely grey colour, with charcoal mane and tail and such cunning dark stockings on his forelegs! The man looked up at me and smiled. He was wearing very beautiful clothes, even if they were dusty from travel, and a lovely hat with a feather in it.

"Good day to you, little shepherdess! Won't you come down and talk to me?"

Mother has always said to be careful around strangers, so I was not sure if I ought to come down. But he looked so nice and jolly, and kept asking me things about my friends that before long, I climbed down from my tree and showed him my little flock. I explained about my duties, and that I was the best at what I did. I could tell he was impressed at my skill and knowledge about goats. I introduced him to Heat and Shadow, and he praised them, saying how well they looked and he was sure they were the best herder dogs in the hills. I've always thought so, so I can tell he knew what he was talking about. We had a very nice time, and after a wonderful lunch where we shared our food with each other, he said he had to go but would see me again soon.

He came again a sevenday after, and asked me about my family, what they did, where they lived, whether I liked them or not. He was very kind, and very interested. Not many people are interested in what I say. My sisters are only interested in getting married and my brothers do not want to know about goats or cheese-making. They like to eat the cheese, though.

That evening he came home with me and asked my parents for a night's lodging. They stayed up talking for a long time. I know, because I listened. My new friend has a loud voice and it was easy for me to hear what they were saying. He said he was sent by Lord Jaxom of Ruatha to find likely girls and boys to hire for serving at the Gather a few days time, and wanted to take me to Ruatha Hold for a while. He said he was sure I would fit in well and learn quickly, and would enjoy getting into more company. I was excited. I can rarely go to Gathers as the way is so long, and the goats need tending. When my family goes to sell their wares, I stay to watch over the flock.

My Mother did not want to let me go. She seemed to think that my sisters would be better for Lord Jaxom's Gather, but my new friend said he wanted me because I was so friendly and sweet. He said some more things I did not understand, but I'm sure it was good and true. Father was worried about letting me go, too, but when he read the letter from our Lord saying that he promised personally to take good care of all the extra hired help, he said I might go. Mother finally agreed when my new friend explained how I would be earning very good wages; she said that Lucie might go with the goats for the time I was gone. I was very happy because the last Gather I went to was a long time ago. I remember lots of people, dressed very brightly, and hot pies, and loud music. My only worry was the flock, and my dogs. Lucie is not very good at understanding them. I hope they are all right.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Mother told me how lucky I was, and sent me off with the man, telling me a lot of things I cannot remember, all about how I was to remember to be good, and obedient, and not to run wild like I do in the hills. I was allowed to climb up onto the lovely runner, holding a basket with food for the journey and my best clothes for the Gather. I was very proud to be chosen to serve the Lord and Lady, and the only sadness I felt was when I said goodbye to Heat and Shadow. They were very sad too, and wanted to come with me, but Father said they could not. So I had to tell them to stay, and they sat, watching me with their eyes. They do not understand that I will come back... Will I go back? I do not know, now.

The journey was very pleasant. I had never been on a runner before; we had always travelled on our cart behind our oxen. I like runners, they are friendly animals. The first night we stayed in another hill hold. I was very quiet because I did not know the family there, and because I was so tired. I was allowed to sleep in the loft with the other children, and at daybreak we set out towards Ruatha Hold again. My friend spent that day telling me stories about the Lord and Lady, and about the special duty he had selected me for. He told me about the Harper Robinton, how kind he was and how good, and of his firelizard Zair, who was just like a bronze dragon, only much smaller. He said I was allowed to serve this good man, and only him, because he was so important. Lord Jaxom had sent him off to find a special girl to take great care of his friend Robinton, and he had found me. I was very glad he had decided to trust me with this task, when the man I was to serve was so highly valued.

When we arrived at the Hold, I became very quiet. It was all so big and so grand! So many people were bustling about, and it was so loud. My friend dropped me off in the kitchen, saying I was to help where I could and that he would see me later. The Headwoman came to inspect me and asked me if I could cook; she was upset when I said I couldn't. But she set me to peel tubers. That I can do, even if not very well or very quickly. There were so many people working around me, and nobody noticed me in my little corner. I saw them preparing all kinds of treats, and my mouth watered at the smells. When I had finished about half of the mountain of tubers, the headwoman came by again and seemed angry I had not finished yet. But someone called her away before she could scold me.

Another woman came to join me and she asked me where I was from and what I was doing here. I told her about my home, my family and my goats. I told her how I missed my dogs, and was certain they missed me. But I did not tell her about my special assignment. My friend had warned me that if I told the other servers, they would be jealous of me and treat me badly. So I held my tongue, even though it was very hard not to tell her how lucky I was. I was looking forward to serving the MasterHarper with all my heart!

With the woman's help, we finished the tubers quickly and after talking to the Headwoman, she took me out to a courtyard where the roasting spits were set up. Each spit had dogs tied to it who walked round and round to turn it! I had never seen anything like it before, but the woman said that was how they always roasted meat for feasts at the Hold. The dogs weren't as pretty as mine, but she said I could care for them and make sure they walked at a good pace so the meat wouldn't burn on one side. I was so happy I could be useful and went to get to know them right away. I trained Shadow and Heat myself, so I know how dogs talk. We got along very well, and when the meat was ready to be served, the Headwoman praised me, saying the dogs never behaved this well, and the roasts were perfect.

The Gather had started a while ago, and soon my friend showed up, telling me to get washed and dressed in my Gather clothes. I cleaned and dressed myself very carefully, hoping the Harper would notice the pains I was taking to look my best for him. I wanted to honour him as much as everybody else seemed to. Then, when I was ready, I was shown to a little room, where a lot of wonderful food was on a table, and many wineskins. Even a tray with raw meat was there, and I became worried. Did the Harper eat his meat raw? But the man explained that the meat was for Zair, who did not like his food cooked. The firelizard likes raw red meat best of all, and if I was good and trustworthy to the Harper, I would be allowed to feed him. This room was reserved for the MasterHarper's food and drink only, and whatever I served him, unless it was freshly roasted meat from the spit, was to be taken from here.

"Only the best for our beloved MasterHarper, my dear." The man winked at me. "Lord Jaxom wants everything to be perfect for his friend. Now off you go! Begin with his wine."

I slung the wineskin he gave me over my shoulder, carefully, as I'd been taught, and headed out into the Gather square. My friend pointed out MasterHarper Robinton, who was sitting on the far side of the square. He was very tall, and dressed in an elegant blue Gather costume. His silver hair shone in the light and as I drew near, his voice sounded pleasant and friendly. I stopped a few steps away from him and trembled. What if I did something wrong? Then I squared my shoulders and lifted my chin. Lord Jaxom had chosen me to serve the Harper, so I would do it well! I slowly came closer and paused again at his elbow. He was speaking, but broke off and looked at me. His blue eyes were very kind.


	4. Chapter 4

"And what might you want, child?" All eyes were on me, the whole table staring at me. I gulped.

"If you please, sir –" My throat felt so tight I could hardly breathe. I swallowed and tried again. "Sir, MasterHarper, sir-"

"Well, hurry up. What is it?" A gruff voice came from beyond the Harper, and an old man with dark eyes leaned towards me. I froze, and could not think of what to say.

"Lytol, leave the poor thing alone. She is frightened of you." The Harper patted my shoulder. "Not that I blame her. You can be fierce, you know. Now," he turned to me. "What can I do for you, dear?" His voice was tender, and I finally found my courage.

"Sir, I am bid to serve you tonight. I have some wine…" Helplessly I gestured to the skin over my shoulder. His face lit up, and he held out his goblet right away.

"Well then, I am very pleased to see you, child! My glass is empty just now and I was wondering how to attract the attention of someone in this crush." I carefully poured the wine and watched as he took a sip. His eyes twinkled at me and he laughed.

"A 'sixteen! My Lord Jaxom is taking prodigious care of me! Great year." I felt very glad that he seemed so well pleased with the wine. I was even brave enough to suggest that I could bring him food, too. Suddenly a chirp startled me and what I had thought was a hood thrown over his shoulder moved! Two eyes shone through the darkness and another strange sound followed the first. The Harper smiled and lifted his hand to stroke the bundle on his shoulder, and I realised this must be his firelizard.

"Zair agrees. He's hungry." He grinned at me. "And I think I could do with something small as well. Can you manage that?" I nodded quickly, delighted to be of service. "Leave that wineskin here, my girl. My glass is empty again." I obeyed, and hurried off, glancing over my shoulder to see him pouring himself more wine. His voice carried well. "No Lytol, D'ram! This is my wine. Go get yourselves your own serving girl! I'm not sharing. This wine is excellent…"

I made up a tray of food, choosing the best things I could find in the little room, and did not forget to add the dish heaped with meat for Zair. I half-hoped and half-feared I would be asked to feed the creature. I never saw one so close before. When I arrived back at the table, I was sweating and tasted blood in my mouth, where I'd bit my lip so hard. It was almost impossible to carry a full tray through a crowd of so many people without spilling something! I was ashamed to see the heap of meat for Zair had toppled over and spilled into a bowl of sauce. But the Harper did not seem to mind, for he laughed and said Zair would like the sauce. He even praised me for thinking of giving his firelizard something special to eat, as he usually only got meat without any flavours. I tried to explain how I had not planned it but he waved me silent and turned his head to talk to Zair.

"Now, you won't let me eat until you've had your share, will you, you little creature?" He stroked the bronze head softly and eyed his pet, who was very hungry. I could see all Zair could think of was the food. "Child, will you feed him while I serve myself? All you need to do is pop the meat into his mouth each time it opens. He's a greedy guts, eats whatever you give him. Can you do that?"

I nodded, my eyes wide. The man reached up to his firelizard and set him on the table in front of me. Zair screeched and I grabbed a piece of meat, holding it out to him. I was trembling, because I did not know how to deal with firelizards. They are very different from goats and dogs. But Zair pounced on the treat and gobbled it up so fast I hardly had time to get the next piece ready for him. He was obviously enjoying the food, and even ate up the meat covered in sauce. The Harper was telling a story and I was able to listen while I fed Zair. I got slower and slower because I wanted to hear the end of the story and I was afraid I would be sent away before it was over if I had finished feeding the firelizard. Sometimes I was too slow for Zair and he would scratch my hand lightly or push at me with his head. But I think he liked me, because he came close to me and when he was done eating, he chirruped and stroked his head against my hand. His skin was very soft and fine.

The Harper had finished his story and was refilling his wine glass. I saw the skin was almost empty and quietly turned to go get him another one. I wondered how he could drink s much wine and not get sleepy or fuzzy-headed. I know if my father or eldest brother drank half as much as the MasterHarper had, they would get strange. My father can not talk right anymore, and soon goes to sleep at the table, and my brother gets loud and sometimes mean. I always go outside to my flock if they bring out the wineskins at home. I do not like it when Father says silly things and my brother shouts at my Mother. But the Harper seemed to be just like he was when I first talked to him, even though he had drunk the whole wineskin himself, and probably more before that.

I remembered how much he liked the first skin I brought him, and looked carefully to see if there was another that looked like it. But they all looked the same, so I chose the next in line. When I brought it to him, he seemed a little more tired than before, but he was just as nice to me. His friends were gone and he said they had gone to meet other people and dance.

"These old bones are too tired to dance tonight, though." He said quietly, staring into his goblet. "Besides, this way I can watch everything that goes on; and dancing on a full stomach isn't healthy anyway. Thank you for the meal, child." He smiled at me, and then turned to watch the dancers. I was so happy he had said thank you to me!

I walked back to the kitchen entrance and sat down in a corner so that I could watch the Harper. I wanted to make sure he never needed to get up to get anything for himself, so I kept an eye on him the whole evening. Whenever he turned to look towards the kitchens, I would hurry to him and take his order. Mostly it was for water or wine, but I brought him some sweetmeats too. After a while, he fell asleep. I wasn't surprised; he was old, and had been drinking a lot of wine. Zair slept too, curled up near him, and I checked on them both before I huddled down near the doorway. I had decided to keep a good watch on the kind man, but I must have fallen asleep myself, because the next thing I knew it was dawn and someone grabbed my shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

"This her?" A big hand pulled back my head by my hair. That hurt! I looked up into the Headwoman's face. She was angry.

"It's her." She nodded and then frowned at me. "Who are you? What have you done?"

I didn't understand what was happening. She knew who I was. She gave me the tubers to peel and the dogs to care for. Why was she so angry? I blinked, trying to wake up. The big hand holding my hair gave me a shake and I began to cry. It felt like he was pulling my hair out by the roots!

"Answer the Headwoman!"

"I- I'm Nelka. I helped in the kitchen, with the dogs-" I got no further. Another shake stopped me.

"I know you did. What about the Harper?" Her sharp voice made me even more afraid. What did she mean, what about the Harper? I did not think she could be jealous of my serving the wonderful man.

"The Harper?" I asked, staring at her.

The slap was unexpected, and my tears ran even faster. Had I done something wrong? Maybe he was upset with me and had only pretended to be nice. Maybe Zair hadn't liked the sauce after all and got sick. Maybe the wine-

"Yes, the Harper! MasterHarper Robinton! You served him last night, didn't you?" When I wasn't sure if I should tell her, she lifted her hand again. "Answer me!"

"I did." I squeaked, squeezing my eyes shut. When the slap didn't come, I opened them a little again. The woman was glaring at me with such fury that I shut them right away. What did I do? Maybe she was going to serve the Harper – but no, she was so busy last night directing everyone…

"Fender, get her below. We'll let the Lord and Lady deal with this one." She cuffed the side of my head once, sharply, before leaving. The man holding me pulled even harder on my hair, and I scrambled to my feet. I was really afraid I would by bald on top by the time he was done with me.

"Ho! Larden!" His bellow startled me. "Help me get this wretch below!" I rolled my eyes back as far as they would go, hoping I could see my guard's face. He noticed I was moving and shook me again, so hard that my head snapped back and forth as he released my hair. "You behave!" He barked at me, gripping my arms so hard I could feel my hands tingling.

Another man came and the first greeted him with, "We've found the little brat. She admits it with nary a qualm." Larden's face darkened as he stared at me. He looked like my father when he was angry at my brother once, a long time ago. My brother had drunk too much wine and had hit my mother. The next day, Father had woken up and seen the big bruise on Mother's face. He was furious, and I could see the hate in his eyes when he looked at my brother. That is how the guard was looking at me now. I stared back, frozen with fear.

"So she thought she could get away with it, ey?" He sneered and approached me. Fiercely, he hit me with the back of his hand, saying, "You'll live to regret this day, wench!"

I cried out and staggered back, against my first guard. My arm was almost wrenched from my shoulder and black spots swam in front of my eyes. They both grabbed me and began to drag me into the Hold, shouting at me to get up and walk. But whenever I got my feet back under me, one of them would hit me or shake me so that I lost my balance again. I could not understand what had happened, why they were treating me so.

They threw me into a dark place and slammed the door. I hit my head on something hard but could not see what it was. I could not get to my feet, the floor was spinning so, and I finally gave up and huddled on the floor, too scared to even cry. The thoughts in my head chased each other crazily. I thought longingly of home, of my flock and Heat and Shadow; and the question echoed again and again: _What did I do?_

A while after, someone opened the door and brought in a dim glow, and some food and water. I could see a little cot on one side of the room, and nothing else. The glow and food were slapped down on the floor and the woman had almost left before I could call out to her the only question I had.

"What did I do?"

She whirled around and glared at me like everyone else.

"Thanks to you, the MasterHarper is gone!" The slam of the door echoed in the silence after she left, but I hardly heard. What did she mean? Gone? The Harper was gone? Did she mean dead? I gasped. No! That kind man can't be dead! He couldn't be! But what was gone? And why was it my fault? I felt my eyes fill with tears again as I thought of the nice man in blue – gone. What about his firelizard? Was Zair gone too?

I spent hours in the dim light, rocking back and forth on my heels, holding my knees to my chest, trying to figure out what had happened. I did everything I was told! I cleaned the tubers, I cared for the dogs, I served the Master from the special food reserved just for him, I was polite and quick and obedient. I even tried to watch over him when he slept… Maybe that was it! I fell asleep, and he woke up and left, and now nobody knew where he was. Maybe he was still addled by the wine, and was lost. Maybe they were angry at me because I didn't take enough care of him! I almost laughed with relief. Well if that was all, I could explain I did my best. But the laughter died in my throat when I thought of their fury. No, an explanation was not enough.

It _was_ my fault he was gone. Maybe I oughtn't to have served him so much wine. I should have told someone he was asleep. I should have not fallen asleep myself; I should have watched over him. I felt wretched. It was just as bad as when I had fallen asleep in the hills and half the flock had wandered off! My family was so angry at me, it took two days to find the goats, and we never found one. Not even Heat could find it. Now the MasterHarper, a nice old man, a special friend of Lord Jaxom, was lost, and it was my fault. I wondered if maybe I could go get Heat and we could look for him together. Maybe then these people would not be so angry at me.

I wondered how everyone at home was doing. I wondered if Lucie was getting on with the flock. I knew Heat and Shadow did not like her as much as me, but I hoped they would behave and obey her. I hoped Father would come get me out. I was so lonely, and I felt miserable at knowing it was my fault the Harper was gone. Where was he?

Come to think of it, where was my friend? It was him who brought me here. Maybe he knew more, maybe he would come get me out. Or maybe he was angry at me too, for failing him. Maybe I would stay here for the rest of my life, not even knowing if the MasterHarper was ever found or not.

I ate the bread, some of it, and drank all the water. I was very thirsty, and even though the water tasted musty, it was a great relief to me. I crawled up onto the cot and pulled the old blanket around my shoulders. Someone must come sometime, and explain. I hoped desperately the awful men would not come. My face was swollen and my arms ached from their grip. But surely I deserved the pain, if it really was my fault Master Robinton was gone…


	6. Chapter 6

Sharra sighed deeply as she exited the room. Such a shameful thing, to use a child like that!

"Fender!" The guard snapped to attention. "Get Mellana and tell her to prepare to tend to the child's injuries. She is to be moved to the infirmary. You are released from guarding duty at the moment. After Mellana, report to the Steward in an hour. Bring those with you who found the girl and brought her here." She held his gaze with her own, making sure he knew what she meant, and smiled slightly when he paled and nodded vigorously. He left quickly, and Sharra turned back to the dark room.

"Come out, dear, we will go to the infirmary. The medic there will take care of your injuries." She held out her hand to Nelka and beckoned encouragingly. Nelka hung back uncertainly, glancing at the other two women.

"It's all right. The guard has gone, and will not hurt you again. He will be reprimanded for hitting you, Nelka."

"But if it's my fault that the Master is gone…" She began, tears splashing onto her tunic.

"You did nothing wrong, Nelka." Menolly patted the girl's thin shoulder. "He is found now, and I'm sure-" her voice faltered a moment before continuing bravely, "he'll be well. I am so glad my Master had someone like you to serve him. You sound like you took great care of him." Sharra and Lessa shared a glance over Nelka's head as the girl brightened up.

"I tried! I tried so hard to do everything right… Do you think Zair minded the sauce?" Menolly blinked at the anxious question.

"Well, I don't think he did. You see, my firelizards will eat anything if they're hungry enough. I've never fed them raw meat with sauce before, but I dare say they'd consider it a delicacy." She grinned at the child, who smiled back.

"Your firelizards? You have more than one?" They had come into the upper levels of the Hold by now and Menolly, after a glance at Sharra, launched into an account of how she had aquired nine firelizards when only a little older than Nelka herself was. The girl was delighted and reassured by the attention, and was soon raptly listening to Master Menolly.

"You'd think she would take more reassurance after such an ordeal, wouldn't you?" Sharra murmured to Lessa, as the led the way.

"She has a simple heart, Sharra. You can tell she has no idea of the terrible trouble she caused. Children are remarkable… their ability to bounce back has always amazed me."

"Yes. I want to keep it that way, too. I mean," Sharra continued after Lessa's questioning glance. "I mean I want her to stay ignorant of the poisoning. Resilient as she is, I do not know if she would be able to handle the knowledge that she almost killed-" she choked up again.

"Quite, quite. I agree." The Weyrwoman assented hastily. "Let her keep her innocence as long as can be."

Nelka was settled in the infirmary and Mellana was left with strict instructions not to let her charge know of her part in the near disaster of Robinton's abduction. The girl healed quickly and was soon able to take up duties in the kitchens, where she spent most of her time caring for the spit dogs, and training them to be more obedient. She seemed to be in no hurry to go home, after being reassured that her family was well, and her flock was fine. The Headwoman, under Lady Sharra's orders, treated her especially well, and grew to be very fond of the openhearted girl.

The time came, however, when it was deemed right that Nelka be returned to her beloved hills, and an escort was sent to accompany her home. She went happily, looking forward to her dogs and goats the most, and proud that she had done her duty by her Lord well. The little purse she carried contained more than had been promised, and she was certain her contribution to the family's welfare would be happily received. Most of all, however, she was glad that Master Robinton had sent for her and thanked her again for her service, and assured her that he would be well very soon. He had looked tired, but his eyes were as kind as ever, and he had told her that she was not to blame for his troubles. So it was with a light heart that she alighted from the runner at her door, and embraced Heat and Shadow.

"I've had adventures, my friends, that you cannot imagine." She murmured into their fur. "But I am so glad to be back with you." She lifted her eyes to the hills and smiled. She was home.

The End


End file.
